


Q&A

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Tanya-tanya seputar Gala Narasimha.
Relationships: Gala Narasimha & Soma Diraya
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Q&A

**Author's Note:**

> From [this](https://www.facebook.com/RpStartersPromptsAndMemes/posts/2138286316185027) question list. Nggak semuanya akan dijawab karena ~~males~~ satu dan lain hal. Biar nggak kepanjangan juga hehe.

**_Apa kau punya sesuatu yang kau sukai? Sesuatu—bisa barang, bisa kegiatan. Apa saja._ **

“Lagi apa?”

“Masak.”

Ia bersiul-siul, lagunya apa saja yang terlintas di kepala. Karena hari ini senggang, sudah sejak pagi ia berkutat di dapur. Buat ini dan itu, entah siapa yang akan menghabiskan karena perut Soma tak muat banyak. Mungkin akan ia bagikan ke tetangga di kamar sebelah apartemen mereka, mungkin juga akan ia simpan untuk makan esok. Paling-paling akan dapat protes dari Soma karena ia menghamburkan bahan makanan untuk masak satu hari.

_Peduli setan, Soma. Tak selalu aku dapat waktu luang untuk masak-masak._

Ia masih bersiul-siul.

**_Bagaimana dengan sesuatu yang kau benci?_ **

_“Did you fuck in_ my _kitchen?”_

 _“Technically, the kitchen is_ mine, _Gala.”_

“Dapurnya jadi macem kapal pecah, Soma!”

_“Exaggerating! It’s not that bad.”_

_“You broke a couple of glasses!”_

Tak dipedulikannya Soma yang manyun sambil protes, _”It was just glasses! I’ll buy you dozens!”_

Oh, Soma. Seribu gelas kau belikan pun tak bisa mengembalikan kesucian dapur Gala!

**_Oke, Gala. Sekarang, kau punya orang yang kau cintai? Cinta dalam bentuk apapun._ **

Jam 2 pagi dan si aneh itu pulang. Tumben. Biasanya, tak akan ia pulang sebelum pagi. Paling tidak, sampai subuh ia bermain-main di kasur entah siapa.

“Gala, mau nasi goreng.”

_Nasi goreng untuk ruang kosong hampa udara yang mencekik hatinya._

Ia bangkit dari kasur sambil merutuk ngantuk. Ambil wajan, siapkan bahan, nyalakan kompor.

**_Kalau orang yang kau kagumi?_ **

“Jumat depan gue ke Jogja, ya.”

“Mau ngapain?”

“Nyekar. Nanti Minggu pulang lagi.” Ia menghela napas pelan. “Jangan ngewe di dapur lagi, ya. Atau di sofa. _Atau di mana-mana._ ”

_Sudah tiga tahun, Bu. Gala masih berusaha hidup dengan hati sebaik Ibu. Tunggu, ya. nanti Gala cerita-cerita._

**_Gala suka baca buku? Kalau iya, yang mana yang jadi favoritmu?_ **

“Soma, lo ada akun Amazon, kan?”

“Ada, kenapa?”

“Beli _audiobook-_ nya _Sandman,_ yuk. Ada di Audible.”

Soma menyengatnya dengan tatapan _yang benar saja, Gala._

“Lo udah punya komiknya, buat apa beli _audiobook-_ nya?”

“Komiknya rusak pas kosan gue kebakar, Soma. Beli aja, yuk?”

_“No, DC guy. I’m not buying you that ten-hour audiobook only to quench your nerdy thirst—”_

_“James Mcavoy is morpheus.”_

_Skakmat._

_“God, I hate you and your geeky ass!”_

Ia tersenyum lebar, tahu Soma tak akan bisa menolak.

**_Kalau kau punya satu kesempatan untuk memiliki rumah yang kau damba-dambakan, kau mau rumah seperti apa dan di mana?_ **

“Punya rumah di pinggir pantai enak, ya.” Gala menatap layar besar TV, terlihat tak menyimak namun ternyata ia mengikuti keseluruhan acara di kanal perihal rumah dan taman itu. “Gue pernah ngobrol sama Ibu soal rumah idaman. Gue bilang mau di pinggir pantai. Nggak usah yang gede-gede. Biasa aja, asal gue bisa masak _seafood_ tiap hari, trus nyanyi-nyanyi pake ukulele.”

“Di sini juga lo bisa masak _seafood,_ ngapain jauh-jauh?”

“Biar lebih afdol, dong! Lagian, kan, lebih gampang dapet bahan _fresh._ Gue suka pengen makan _raw seafood,_ tapi nggak berani makan kalo di sini. Takut nggak _fresh_ lagi.”

Soma menghempaskan tubuhnya bersisian dengan Gala lalu mendengkus. “Jangan punya rumah di pinggir pantai, deh.”

“Kenapa?”

“Kalo lo tiap hari masak _seafood,_ gue makan apa?”

Tawanya meledak tak kuasa dijinakkan.

_“Bless you and your seafood allergy, Soma.”_

**_Ah, ukulele. Lagu apa yang mau kau nyanyikan sambil main ukulele? Adakah lagu yang bisa kau dengarkan berhari-hari tanpa bosan?_ **

Sudah satu jam lagu itu diputar berulang-ulang, mengalun syahdu namun lantang dari _laptop_ Gala. Sampai-sampai Soma mengernyit, kemungkinan besar bosan mendengar lagu yang itu-itu saja.

“Bisa ganti lagu, nggak, sih?”

“Nggak.”

_“God why?”_

Gala melempar senyum lebar ke si mungil di tempat tidurnya. _”‘Cause I can’t help falling in love with you~”_

Soma memutar mata. 

_“Elvis wannabe.”_

**_Mari kita bicara tentang esensi hidup manusia: makanan. Apa kesukaanmu?_ **

“Pecel lele Bang Juned, yuk.”

“Harusnya lo balik ke kosan lo lagi biar nggak pisah jauh-jauh dari Bang Juned dan lele-lelenya.”

**_Hari ini hujan dan kau tak diharuskan untuk pergi ke mana-mana. Biasanya akan melakukan apa?_ **

Hari Minggu, hujan turun seharian. Soma masih menyenandungkan _Sunday Morning_ walaupun jelas-jelas hari sudah tak _morning_ lagi. Sementara itu, sofa di bawah bokong Gala sudah dipanaskan berjam-jam mengingat pemuda itu tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Cuaca dingin adalah satu-satunya yang mampu membuat Gala malas memasak, bahkan untuk sekadar buat mi instan. Ia lebih memilih untuk memberdayakan PS4 yang jarang-jarang tersentuh karena kesibukan ini-itu. Lagipula, Soma lagi-lagi beli gim baru— _yang, untuk kesejuta kali dalam empat tahun ini, berakhir jadi pengangguran karena Soma terlalu penakut untuk main gim horor._

“Kenapa selalu beli _game_ beginian, sih, kalo lo bisanya cuma main _Animal Crossing?_ ”

“Biar bisa nontonin lo main.”

Hujan turun seharian.

**_Baiklah. Yang terakhir. Binatang apa yang paling Gala sukai?_ **

“Kalo lo itu binatang, kayaknya lo bakal jadi kucing.”

Helaian rambut hitam itu terasa lembut di jemarinya. Ia bermain-main dengan surai itu—mengelus, memilin, mengurai, mengelus. Si empunya kepala tampak tak peduli, pun pada kaki Gala yang mulai kesemutan karena pahanya dipinjam sebagai bantal.

“Kenapa kucing?”

“Karena lo aneh, sama kayak kucing.”

Soma menatapnya, bibir mengulum senyum. “Lo suka kucing?”

Gala balas tersenyum. Jemarinya masih bermain-main dengan helaian rambut hitam halus.

**Author's Note:**

> Kalo mendadak dapet wangsit, mungkin akan diedit dan dilengkapi dengan yang belom ditulis. Kalo ya.


End file.
